


serpent's sting, fingers with claws

by willwell



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Angry Sex, Dry Humping, Foreplay, M/M, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:42:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29978256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willwell/pseuds/willwell
Summary: :) (threateningly)
Relationships: He Tian/She Li (19 Days), Mo Guanshan/She Li (19 Days), She Li/He Tian/Mo Guanshan (19 Days)
Kudos: 9





	serpent's sting, fingers with claws

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to [1154lizz](https://1154lizz.tumblr.com) for editing and proofreading, i take full responsibility for all remaining errors

She Li releases Mo Guanshan’s earlobe from his mouth. He swallows:

“Be a pal, go grab rubbers.”

He Tian says:

“Sure, and you go die.”

He bites at Mo Guanshan’s chin. She Li runs his nose along the back of Mo Guanshan’s head. He imagines: they crowd in on him from both sides, break him, and he crumbles to the floor. She Li hears water boiling. He catches nothing when he raises his hand to Mo Guanshan’s shoulder.

“Where are you going?”

“I- I need to go to the toilet.”

Mo Guanshan leaves the room. She Li says:

“You do know that he’s sick.”

He Tian’s pupils constrict. He stays put. She Li points at his hair:

“His noggin. It’s red. A gene mutation. You don’t find that disgusting?”

No answer. She Li concentrates on He Tian’s breathing. He imagines: a rope tied around He Tian's neck. He Tian falls and submits to force. His face flushes puce, his fingers weaken. She Li drags him by the rope and fights sleep. The skin scraping the floor is a lullaby to him.

“Why are you standing so far away?”

“You stink less from here.”

She Li feels the knife in his pocket. Mo Guanshan will find He Tian paralyzed and gutted. He looks at the hand that made him bleed and sings:

“I’m just a dumb, redhead ginger…”

He Tian pushes She Li's face into the mattress when Mo Guanshan returns. An open knife lies on the floor. He Tian lifts She Li's head by his hair.

“Still breathing?”

“He Tian, you'll kill him.”

“Red, what took you so long... Just a bit longer and we could've done something reckless. He dislocated my arm.”

“Is that true?”

“Yes, little Mo. He had a knife.”

He Tian leans onto She Li's shoulders, gets up. She Li hears a rustle, and kissing sounds.

“Lubricated, super thin? Wait, those... No. Get another box.”

“There's none.”

“Let's go then. All-night drugstore's near.”

“I'm not going anywhere.”

“Great. I'll go by myself then.”

“Sure, leave us alone.”

She Li purses his lips. He rolls onto his back. His neck still hurts after his head was smashed against the wall. Mo Guanshan's shirt shows dark spots at the armpits.

“You're soaked. What were you trying to do so hard on the toilet? Such a hard working red ball of fluff. Or are you worried?”

Mo Guanshan heads to She Li. He Tian stops smiling. She Li reaches for a pillow with his uninjured arm to cushion his head. Mo Guanshan sits down on his thighs. He imagines: Mo Guanshan punches him in his septum, his teeth clack, the air tastes like metal. He says:

“Come on.”

Mo Guanshan bites She Li's shoulder (it hurts, it hurts, _it hurts)_ and grinds on his hipbone. He gets closer to his face. He Tian unpacks the box of condoms. She Li looks at Mo Guanshan's nose. His stomach aches when Mo Guanshan obscures their mouthes with his palm and saliva under his lips. It's one more secret She Li will keep.

**Author's Note:**

> "i'm just a dumb, redhead ginger" is a line of the [ginger song](https://youtu.be/9NA64meSo04) by [rucka rucka ali](https://youtube.com/c/itsRucka)


End file.
